Under The Moonless Sky
by Aleia15
Summary: Sakura takes Naruto to see something special. Kakashi/Iruka


**Under The Moonless Sky**

"Come, Naruto, hurry up!"

Sakura's urgent whisper made Naruto increase his pace in the dark and deserted streets of Konoha. It was such an ungodly hour even the moon was sleeping, the darkness breached only by the occasional street lamp.

Naruto ran after her, taking turns without checking where they were going to, trusting her blindly.

"We're going to be late, hurry!"

He did, sending a small amount of chakra to his legs to make up for his lack of stamina. He couldn't help it, he had been just back from a mission and Sakura had been patching up his injuries before they took off on that wild race.

He wasn't sure what had prompted Sakura's response, grabbing his hand the very second she had been satisfied his body was ok. Naruto tried to remember what he had said, to pinpoint the exact moment her expression had changed from annoyance to something dreamy, and then the determination and urgency she was displaying now.

He had been explaining about his mission, about how they had been so close to failing and that only Kakashi-sensei's stubbornness and skill had prevented them to.

_He was so determined not to die. Not to let any of us die. It reminded me of that first mission we had outside Konoha, when Sasuke was with us._

That had been the first time he had seen Sharingan Kakashi in action, the first time he had respected his teacher as the extraordinary fighter he really was. It hadn't been the last.

_It made me wonder if he has someone to come back for. I don't know anything about Kakashi-sensei. And it's not fair. I want him to be happy, it's not fair he's alone when he's done so much for us. He deserves to have someone._

That had been the moment she had looked at him as if he was a moron, nothing new in Sakura, and she had smiled.

She had grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the examination room the very instant he had pulled his clothes on again, and now they were running and running and the only thing she said was to hurry.

Naruto wanted to protest, but he was curious.

The turned a corner and Sakura stopped cold, Naruto bumping against her back. "Shhh now, mask your chakra, you don't want to be discovered."

Naruto did so immediately and waited for something to happen. In the distance a gust of wind made a window rattle, and some dog howled to the absent moon. Naruto had no idea of what they were looking for in that dark night, and started fidgeting impatiently.

"Stop it, he's about to come!" Sakura hissed.

"Wha--"

Naruto closed his mouth abruptly, suddenly recognizing the place they were at. That was the apartment block closest to the Academy and where Iruka-sensei lived. And in the distance, chakra fluctuating wildly and announcing his presence to everyone, was approaching Kakashi-sensei.

He climbed the tree closest to one of the windows and Naruto didn't need to ask whose it was. He knew that tree like the back of his hand, having climbed it countless times when he was a genin.

The window opened and Iruka-sensei stuck his head out. It wasn't possible to see his expression from there, but his gestures told Naruto he wasn't exactly happy to be woke up at that hour. Kakashi-sensei was sitting on a branch, staring at him calmly while Iruka-sensei hissed and whispered words which never reached Naruto.

Finally Kakashi-sensei leaned forward, one of his hands reaching up and tugging his mask down. Naruto clamped one of his hands over his mouth to keep the exclamation from being shouted, his eyes widening impossibly as Iruka sensei grabbed the mask-less face and pulled it to his, kissing Kakashi-sensei for what it felt like an eternity.

Finally it was over and Iruka-sensei retreated inside his house, closing the window. Kakashi-sensei stayed in the tree branch for a while, unmoving, until he tugged his mask back up and climbed down the tree.

Naruto watched his figure carefully while he retreated, shoulders slumped and something like defeat in his posture.

He didn't understand a thing.

"What the hell was that?" he asked when they were at a safe enough distance. The scene had been weird as hell, and had left Naruto terribly confused.

Something was going on between Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, something Naruto didn't fully comprehend but which bothered him. It didn't feel right.

"I saw it for the first time a few months ago, after a night shift," Sakura said, her voice soft and slightly sad. "It was late and I was taking a shortcut. You were still out on a mission and Kakashi-sensei had just returned from one, that's the reason I knew he was going to be there tonight."

Naruto stared at her, puzzlement clear in his face.

"They were an item while you were away with Jiraiya-sama," she clarified, "It wasn't widely known, but the few of us who were in the secret could tell you they were the worst that could have happened to each other. They drove each other up the wall, fought non-stop and generally made the other miserable. They were also the best thing that could happen to each other, Iruka-sensei gave Kakashi-sensei a reason to come back safely after missions, and Kakashi-sensei gave Iruka-sensei the kind of love you only read about in corny novels."

Naruto stopped. "They're in love?"

She smiled. "Yes. Very much. They broke up a year ago, shortly after your return and just before the war."

_What?_ "But then--" Naruto started. What the hell was with them, then?

"I don't know why, and they won't tell," Sakura said, "but as you could see they still care about each other. When Kakashi-sensei is out in a mission is almost impossible to talk to Iruka-sensei, and when he comes back--well, you've seen."

"Why the hell they don't make up then?" Naruto almost shouted, completely uncaring that it was something-ridiculous in the morning and the entire Konoha minus four was asleep.

"I don't know, but they're getting there. When I saw it the first time the only thing Iruka-sensei did was touching his face, to make sure he was there and alive I guess, and then push him off the tree before slamming his window close."

If that was the case, then what they had seen could be called progress, but still Naruto didn't understand it.

Sakura grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit. "They will be fine, I just wanted you to see that Kakashi-sensei does have someone, even if it's not perfect."

Naruto nodded, squeezing back. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the hospital, the first light of dawn painting the sky orange and waking up the village.

"You know," Sakura said before they parted at the hospital, "some of us have a running bet of when they will be back together."

Naruto chuckled, it didn't surprise him. Not considering most of the jounin were a gossiping bunch with some unhealthy habits.

"What's your bet?" he asked, curious.

Sakura shrugged. "I've already lost, I said six months."

He kissed her cheek and turned to go home. He was exhausted after his mission, and that night stroll had drained him of more energy than he had to spare.

Naruto had an idea then, turning suddenly he called to Sakura. "Hey, can you put me on that betting pool as a week from now?" he said, a wicked smile spreading on his face.

She saw his expression and laughed. "What are you going to do, Naruto?"

"Nothing, just make sure you do it!" he said before turning again a running to his home.

He was going to sleep for a few hours to get his energy back and then he had two stubborn teachers to find and a week to beat some sense into them.

That was a bet Naruto was going to win, whatever the cost.

…


End file.
